


Lockdown Day 68

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BLM, F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Lockdown Day 68

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked as she slipped out from under the covers.  
She wiped her forehead with a quick movement to get rid of the sweat on her face.  
Then she cleaned her mouth on Rachel's unbuttoned shirt and kissed her above the navel.

The young blond woman looked at her expressionless for a moment. Then she asked "About what?"  
Chloe stroked her cheek gently, up to the blue feather that seemed exhaustedly squished between Rachel's shoulder and pillow.  
Chloe carefully took the earring between her fingers and swirled it back and forth, playing with it, carefully weighing her words.  
Then she looked Rachel straight in the eyes.  
"You... didn't come."  
Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, avoiding Chloe's gaze.  
"I am... just tired."  
"You used to be tired a lot after work and that never stopped you."  
  
"For fucks sake, what do you want from me? I am sorry, okay?! I am sorry, I didn't manage to-"  
"NO!" Chloe shook her head, she grabbed Rachel's face with both hands and gently kissed her. Sometimes this was the only way to shut her off, just for a moment.  
"I just want to know, if you're okay. I need to know, if you're okay... or is something wrong?"  
  
Chloe looked closely at her girlfriend.  
Rachel's face was still flushed, she was a little breathless but her thoughts seemed far away.  
She looked worried, her forehead turned into one big wrinkle.  
  


"I spent the whole day treating injured people, changing bandages, wiping blood from bodies, Chloe I ... I can't do that anymore. There ... there was a woman today, they knocked her down with rubber bullets, attacked her and her husband, and... and she is due very soon and still... I mean, she wasn't even part of any group or marching with us at all, she was simply walking home, with a bag of groceries in her hand.  
An older man broke down right in front of our apartment earlier, I ... I had to do chest compressions, he came to eventually, but like... I-I... "

Rachel choked, stopped midsentence.  
Chloe listened carefully as she slowly buttoned up her girlfriend's shirt.  
  
"You cared for everyone who came to our door today. You saved a man's life and potentially an unborn baby. You're an angel."  
  
"You don't understand."

"Oh Rachel, I understand you very well," Chloe replied calmly, but with a firm voice.

"My mom calls every day and asks how you are and how I am and how Max is. Oh ... and you don't know that yet.  
Max was attacked today. She filmed one of the fucking pigs like right in his ugly face and that miserable piece of crap raised his shield and stormed towards her. She managed to crouch to the side but he totally dislocated her shoulder. "

"Oh my god, that's awful! Where is she now?" Rachel sat up, too horrified to even pull up her pants.  
"To her parents. They provide her with the bare essentials, you know, the hospital is not exactly where you want to be right now."  
"Right."

"I wonder how long this will go on... How long we can keep it up" Chloe sighed heavily.  
"Yes," Rachel nodded slowly. "She's a freelancer, what if she loses her job just like us?"  
"I didn't lose my job," Chloe insisted.  
"Yes, great, you just don't have any customers who want to come to your garage and I don't have any guests that I can serve and the theater is still fucking closed. All I can do is entertain people as I patch them up halfway when they come to my house and I do that for free. No money made here, Chloe we already live paycheck to paycheck, now- "

"Rachel ...", Chloe pushed the blanket away from her and tried to comfort her woman, to hug her, to talk her down.

"I don't want that. I don't want to be homeless, not again, never again.  
I finally want to go out and meet my friends and my chosen family and celebrate love and diversity, I want so much, I miss so many things but I also want peace and freedom and equality and ... and ... and I don't fucking want to be afraid of being out there and having you walking down the street, like... like, after Pulse in Florida, I want you to be able to talk and dance and shop and cross a street and come home to me, I need, I want..."

Me?" Chloe smiled. Of course Rachel needed her, more than that, she wanted her and Chloe would not leave her side, even if fear was involved.  
"Rachel, we been beat up and stabbed together, now we're getting tear gased and hit with shields and batons, but we're strong. We gotta be strong. You are, so I am."

The blonde sat up a little more, straightened her back.  
  
"I want to leave the country."  
"What?"  
  
  
"Yes... let's uh... let's go to the UK or Ireland. They speak English there."  
"Rachel..."  
"Come on, you'll like it, you just can't call anyone an asshole. You know. Because they say arsehole."

Chloe snickered.  
"Nah bitch, I like ass, I stick with ass."  
"Yeah, I know you do.", Rachel wiggled her brows, if only just for a second.

"New Zeeland?"  
"Sure, let's live in a tiny farmhouse with a huge yard though, let's have sheep and goats and twelve kids."  
"Chloe..."  
"I mean it babe, we'll have clothes and milk and cheese and we'll name all of our kids 'Chloe'. All twelve of them.  
So when you say 'Chloe, go to bed', then all of them will go to their rooms, but when you say 'Chloe, _come_ to bed', I know, you mean me and then we're gonna-"  
"Haha", said Rachel and nudged Chloe's shoulder. "I do like me some goat cheese though."

"We are not going anywhere", Chloe got serious again. "You need me, I need you, we need each other and we're staying here. We'll fight. Like we always did. We'll stick it out together. Until we are all equal and feel safe and welcome wherever we dance or love or live, or jog or shop or cross a street."

Rachel smiled the tiniest smile. It was almost not visible.  
Chloe being compassionate. Chloe actually caring about others... and herself.  
  
"And I get you're sad, I do, I am sad and angry and mad and outraged too, but Rach, I really mean what I am about to say right now, so I need you to fucking hear me.  
It's been forever since we had sex, like seriously, the box with all the toys I accidentally ordered is still sitting over there in the corner and there is a doll there, that gives me fuck-me eyes, I'm telling you. If you don't step up your game, I'm gonna jump her tonight."

Rachel burst into laughter.  
"What? Where is that bitch, eye-fucking my woman?!"  
Chloe laughed too, finally able to hug Rachel.

Rachel gently kissed Chloe's neck. "I think, before we return that slut over there back to sender, we need to... uhm, test the other stuff, just you know, to see, what we could get a refund for...   
Chloe smirked at the woman she loved and started unbuttoning Rachel's shirt again. "Now? Are you not... too tired?"  
Rachel slowly slid off her pants and dropped them on the floor. "I am hella tired of so many things right now... but not of you, never of you Chlo. Power to the people." Then she raised her fist and Chloe kissed it.


End file.
